


wouldn't it be nice

by meowcosm



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Exploring feelings, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Tender Sex, Unresolved Emotional Tension, hand-holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowcosm/pseuds/meowcosm
Summary: Dimitri doesn't intend for one of their training sessions to awake some new feelings in him. Really and truly. But that doesn't mean he can stop his relationship with Dedue changing.--or, Dimitri just wants to see Dedue smile, preferably after he makes him come.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 10
Kudos: 133





	wouldn't it be nice

Training together had long been a ritual for Dimitri and Dedue. Even when the forces of the world kept them oft-separated, training was an integral part of the lives they both led, and it could not be practiced alone. But more than anything, it deprecated the boundaries between them imposed by the world, and for that purpose Dimitri had always been grateful. Not only that they could train like that, but that they had so much capacity for it, young men in their prime and mostly evenly matched. If Dedue would not call him his friend, would not call him Dimitri, then the prince would be satisfied with being called his training partner, and spending the long summer afternoons with him by his side. A selfish part of him had wanted to invest their time together in a comforting tea-time, or a casual stroll through the monastery grounds, but these were simply unfeasible ideas. And though they had grown much franker with each other throughout the war, spurred on by Dimitri's time of weakness, there still was some barrier between them and more indulgent forms of relaxation. Should Dedue become tense, Dimitri would suggest a bout of training, and for the next few hours he could take both of their minds off of the issue. It was always justifiable- there was a war, and both had a fierce desire to protect the other, so they had to be sharp. 

Yet in the post-war times, without the constant press of conflict on their back, this meant that often, to Dimitri's dismay, there was a greatly limited capacity for physical contact between them. Resigned to lacking in their connection, Dimitri began instead to focus on the short brush of their fingers against each other when handing papers over, or the brief rub of their thighs which was sometimes inevitable between two well-built men in narrower castle corridors. He could not call it the same- and considering the origins of their rituals, he was mostly glad for that. But it did not fulfil some primal need for intimacy which Dimitri was becoming painfully aware of. The strength of Dedue's body against his own, the resolute force which ran through him- it had been a year, and the itch was only getting worse. But Dimitri, more than anything, wanted to keep his promise. That he would give Dedue a world of peace- of no fighting, no war, no bloodshed. He deserved a break. Dimitri would uphold that. 

But all of that just made it more exciting when Dedue himself offered to meet him for a practice spar. 

-

In retrospect, it might have been a mistake to propose grappling techniques. Particularly those relating to escaping a ground-pin situation. Because now Dimitri’s on the floor of the grounds, beneath Dedue, and he's erect. Almost painfully, with the pressure of Dedue's body only exacerbating the stimulation generated by him shifting, him moving up and down. It flashes through his mind, or at least in the little piece of it that isn't so overcome with base instinct, that Dedue might not even know what's happening. He's still grappling for the sword, and Dimitri's still wriggling under him and keeping it out of his grip, though now for the purpose of desperately rutting away the arousal that's building without an outlet. He tries to verbalise something that might make Dedue aware, but all he can push from his throat is a gasp that threatens to conclude itself with a wanton moan if he's not quiet soon. Instead, Dimitri simply submits to the heat. How it feels so good- not just because he hasn't touched himself in months, but because there's something about Dedue that makes him so hungry, so at peace when their bodies are together like this. Eyes half-lidded with hazy lust, an image flickers in Dimitri's mind- him penetrating Dedue, returning to him all of this pleasure and being rewarded with deep, flushed moans. Just imagining it feels like dipping into a secret, unexplored erotic terrain, and combined with the pressure of Dedue's body against his Dimitri can't stop his hips from jerking and his cock from spending inside of his training gear. The movement causes the rest of Dimitri's body to stop in its tracks- his arms stop resisting Dedue's grappling, and his throat stops holding its passionate noises. It only takes a second for Dedue to stop as well, breathing deep from exertion and still kneeling over Dimitri. 

“Are you well, Dimitri?”

Looking at Dedue's face, concerned and ever-kind, a hot flash of shame runs through Dimitri. Especially when, in the process of resting his hand against Dimitri's forehead, he leans his other hand on the evident sticky wetness that's now permeated his trousers as well as his smallclothes. 

“Dedue, ah.... You should avoid touching that area. Down there.” Dedue's eyes dart immediately to the sticky spot, and Dimitri almost regrets saying a word. He lifts his hand off, and though Dimitri knows he has some breathing space before getting turned on again, he's internally thankful that Dedue's hand isn't quite so close to his pleasure anymore. He also removes his hand from Dimitri's forehead, though, and Dimitri starts to miss that as soon as it's gone. The only thing of Dedue's that remain on Dimitri are his eyes, and Dimitri does his best to sit up and meet them. 

“Dedue... I must offer my sincerest apologies. I believe that my body may have become...  _ overexcited _ by our sparring. I assure you that I would not pursue something so inappropriate during one of our sessions out of my own volition.” And this was for the most part true, though it shook Dimitri just how easily the thoughts of him and Dedue engaging in love had came to him at the time. Really, Dimitri was just happy that Dedue's face wasn't filled with disgust or anger at his condition, though confused about what his expression could indeed represent. 

_ Face flushed, eyes narrow and half-closed, lips taut and wet... _

“Of course, Dimitri.”  _ He sounds so breathy right now. He's usually not this prone to physical exhaustion at all. _

He can sense a thought flicker through Dedue's mind from the way he closes his eyes, then opens them again, breathing in afterwards. Whatever it is, Dimitri knows he's going ahead with it, as he begins to speak. 

“I must be honest with you. I am..." and he  _ whines _ , "close to my own release."

And that prompts Dimitri to look down. Down from Dedue's beautiful eyes to where an unmistakable shape is taut against the fabric of his clothes. It surprises Dimitri for a moment, but he quickly rationalizes it; even if he was the only one to have such feelings within, any friction enough to bring him to completion must have had some impact on Dedue too. And, quite selfishly, he had been the only one to come from it. Dedue, who has done so much for him, who has saved him in many a fashion- 

He has an idea. 

“In that case. Dedue... I would be honoured to touch you until you are able to reach climax.”

He looks back up at Dedue's eyes, and finds them widening slightly, as if he expected Dimitri to proclaim his statement as a joke at any moment. Dimitri does his best to seem resolute. 

“You have done a great number of things for my care. To take care of this need for you would be the opposite of a burden upon me. Though if you do not wish for it, then I shall not continue to ask. My intent is simply to care for you, Dedue.”

To Dimitri's happiness, a blush appears on Dedue's cheeks, and he raises his hand over his mouth, rubbing it in contemplation. Then, with a deep breath, he sits down on the grounds of the training room. Dimitri gets a better look at the tension in Dedue's smallclothes, and can only thank the goddess that he'd had the area vacated previously. 

“You... Dimitri, please do not act out of obligation towards me. I assure you that if you are not to do this, I will be in no adverse condition.” 

“If I assured you that this was my own desire, would you desire for me to touch you?”

Dedue's eyes shut again, and Dimitri wonders if it's solely his imagination that Dedue is getting slightly  _ stiffer _ down there. But his train of thought is interrupted by Dedue's nod, one that surrounds itself with a pregnant silence. 

“Is that an affirmative?”

“...Yes.”

For a split second, it strikes Dimitri that there is no way back from this. His first sexual experience will be with Dedue. Here, now. It is not as filled with love as he would like, but that's okay, as long as Dedue is pleased. He must do his best.

“Then, please spread your legs. So long as you wish, of course.”

He does as requested, opening up a path for Dimitri, who moves immediately to close the distance between them, to trace the shape beneath his hand. He can feel Dedue's breath rise as he does, and though his one good eye is solely on Dedue's sex, Dimitri takes that as a sign to continue with his movements. Each rub prompts an increase in pressure, an increase in the insistence of his caresses, and a corresponding increase in Dedue's breath, not to mention his swelling. Still, Dimitri can't help but feel the need to do more, to drag it out less, to relish in Dedue's pleasure sooner.

“Dedue.” He feels a little ridiculous having anything caught in his throat as he, well,  _ masturbates _ his companion, but he still feels embarrassingly hesitant to voice his desires. “May I remove your coverings, so that I may touch you unclothed?” Looking up at Dedue again, Dimitri sees a flush thoroughly printed on his face, which is itself contorted in pleasure. He can't help but feel proud of that, and when Dedue nods again, he feels even more so, satisfied peace settling in his gut. And something else, too- but Dimitri resolves himself to ignore that. He has Dedue's pleasure to focus on now, and it brings him great joy to do so.

The fabric of Dedue's training clothes is body-tight, and bears no fastenings, so freeing Dedue's body from its confines is a simple matter of pulling the waistband down tenderly. Dimitri catches the waistband of his smallclothes, too, and their simultaneous movement lets Dedue's erection hit the warm air. It occurs to Dimitri that he hadn't really visualized it previously, but at the same time he realizes that as long as it's attached to Dedue, as long as touching it will make him feel good, it could look like anything in the world. Without hesitation, Dimitri licks over his palm and wraps it around Dedue's length, building the slick further with the beads of precum that emerge as he moves gently back and forth. Dedue lets out a breathy gasp, provoking Dimitri to make the same motion more, increasing the pressure and intensity for each desire-filled noise. It is not long before a final thrust of Dimitri's strong, broad fingers proves too much, and Dedue comes with a shuddering cry. 

“D-dima, ah-!”

His eyes go half-lidded and he leans back, flushing violently, and Dimitri finds it almost shameful the way the sight so quickly restores his already-lavished erection. He's sure that there's come on his hands, his chest, maybe even his face, but it's okay. Some deep part of him, he realizes, might actually like it. As Dedue begins to come down from his climax, Dimitri takes his right hand with his own sole clean hand and rubs his thumb in gentle circles. 

He looks so handsome, Dimitri thinks, with the way he leans before him, appearing so blissfully fucked-out. His own trousers, stained through with come, are tight again. He waits until Dedue's eyes wrench open and for him to redress himself to speak again- he guesses from Dedue's reaction that he must have long lacked stimulation himself. 

“Was that good for you, Dedue?”

He nods. 

“....Indeed. Though I feel I have perhaps... complicated some aspects of our relationship.”

Dimitri blinks at the quizzical statement. “How?”

“Y-you must have heard me call your name when I climaxed. Calling you Dima-"

“Please, Dedue. I enjoyed it. To hear you call my name... There is nothing like it. Particularly when you are in your pleasure.”

“...Ah.” Dedue's blush fills his cheeks again. “Dima.” Dimitri begins rubbing his fingers against Dedue's palm, feeling its warm tenderness. “What are we?”

“You are my friend.”

“Perhaps it is my... inexperience, but I do not believe it is common for friends to touch each other like this.”

“I... simply wanted to satisfy you. You are dear to me, Dedue. I would not have done it for anyone else.”

“And I would not have allowed anyone else.” 

Silence hangs over the room, until Dedue proposes a question. 

“Were I to ask, would you kiss me?”

“Without hesitation.”

“Would you desire me to kiss you back?”

“That is extraneous-"

Dedue shakes his head. “You may say how you feel.”

And Dimitri thinks. Of Dedue's lips, of his tongue, of the noises he has made and might make-

“I would desire it.”

“Then I would give it to you.” 

Dedue leans in and meets Dimitri's lips, and Dimitri returns the gesture with enthusiasm. Though his inner heat has since dimmed, Dimitri finds that there is a new and more sensual pleasure in the simplicity of Dedue's lips. He sinks further, and the two do not break from it until they require breath. With air returned to his lungs, Dimitri coughs and begins to speak. 

“You... Ah, Dedue. Is this truly something you wish to share with me? Knowing who I am- truly, and better than anyone-"

“It is because of this that I want to share it with you. Otherwise, I would not have allowed you to be my first.” Dedue's smiling, now, warm and comforting like nothing else. 

“...This was also your first...?”

Dedue nods. 

The idea of being the first, and only, person to have had Dedue like this only stokes the soft flames inside Dimitri. How he hopes that he could retain that privilege forever- yes, there was truly something between them.

“If it were to bring you happiness,” Dimitri begins, “I would be happy to be your second, your third, and everything past that. For as long as you'll have me.”

“In my fondest dreams, that would be forever.” Dedue smiles. “My Dima.”

Dimitri doesn't know how he's gone his entire life up to this point without hearing that. “Yes... You will call me that, as many times as you desire, and in our passions too. Forever.”

“I feel as if I've heard you say much the same before.”

“I am, and always have been, enamoured with you.” Their hands are clasped now, firm and secure. “Would you kiss me again, Dedue?”

“Perhaps it is advisable to clean my come from your face before we do that again.”

“...Of course.” 

Dimitri smiles- Dedue was as wise, and as lovely, as ever.

**Author's Note:**

> hihi everybody 
> 
> if you enjoyed this consider leaving a kudos and a comment, i really appreciate them >:3  
> you can find me at:   
> scribemallow.tumblr.com  
> twitter.com/meowcosm
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
